Christmas Mistletoe
by Drowninginfeels
Summary: A Christmas story I wrote for my friend. Julia and Lydia were having a great time when things they dreaded to happen on Christmas happened.


So I made this story for my friend, Julia. (Hope you like it Julia!) And yeah whoever is reading, enjoy... ^^

_'this is Julia thinking' _ and it's mostly Julia thinking so please don't get too confused

* * *

Julia and Lydia were best friends who were also roommates studying in London. They had a long story both different from one another. But this Christmas story began a week before Christmas. 

Julia was looking out the window staring out at the people bustling through the streets of London. _'Christmas is coming soon…..We've spent Christmas here for 3 years …maybe it's time for some change…' _ She was thinking about all the places they could go to for Christmas when she got an idea. And at that moment her roommate came in from getting their morning coffee. Julia quickly told her her plan. 

That was why they are now in a beautiful cottage house a few kilometers away from a town. "This is amazing! And you **own **this place?" Lydia asked in amazement "Yep...Well, no...My parents do but I'm allowed to use it whenever" Lydia looked at her like she wanted to either kill or hug her. "C'mon let's go to the town I want to see what they have" Lydia nodded and followed her to the car they rented. 

They were window shopping as they talked about what gifts to get for our family and about how beautiful this place was. Lydia was talking non-stop when Julia suddenly had an uneasy feeling like someone or _something _was following them. She grabs her roommate's wrist and whispered to her quickly but going unnoticed to others. They started laughing like nothing happened and walked into a candy shop. As they went in they looked behind slightly. 

They waited for a few minutes before they became restless. Julia walked to where Lydia was and motioned to her to go. As they went out Lydia said in an annoyed voice "Where is that Leviathan bitch?" She could sense her clutching her silver knife inside her coat. _'When I thought our Christmas would be amazing this bitch just decides to wreck it' _She was about to reply something when they were both pulled into a dark alley and pushed against a wall.  
She saw Lydia attacking already with her knife. She had her gun out in case but didn't dare fire as she would risk her friend's life as well. Lydia was suddenly thrown against the wall opposite her sliding down unconscious. She quickly shot at where the Leviathan was when she was pushed roughly against the wall, gun knocked out of her hand, and the Leviathan ready to attack. It had its ugly face right in front of her. _'Great….Going to see to my death by a Leviathan, my best friend's unconscious and it's Christmas….Great just fucking great'_

That was when everything happened almost too fast. The weight was suddenly lifted of her chest; she heard gun shots and curses and there was also a sudden bright light she had to avert her eyes. She was suddenly dragged by the arm out the alleyway. "Act normal" A low sexy voice said. She just nodded as she looked up. 

Lydia was awake but was being helped by a sandy haired guy and a shorter male wearing a wiener hut uniform. _'Weird….who wears a wiener hut uniform at a time like this?' _She thought as she saw him. A tall, really tall dude was walking on her left talking rapidly to a baby in a trench coat. Well not a real baby but you get it. She looked up at her right and a sexy douche bag looking dude was dragging her who knows where. 

After a moments thought, everything suddenly clicked in her mind. She wrenched her arm away and he hissed at her "What the fuck are you doing!? Do you want to get killed?!" She glared at him and replied "No. What the fuck do _you _think? I don't know where you're bringing us but we will **not **be spending the rest of our Christmas at a grubby motel." He glared equally as hard at her "Well, where do you suggest, **_princess_**" She scowled and said while walking towards where she parked the car "Well why don't you follow and see for yourselves" 

He scowled and looked at moose boy. Moose boy shrugged and said calmly "Why not? They can't hurt us" He pulled a face "Fine." They all quickly followed her to her car. 

"I _guess_ it could fit all of us…." Julia said nervously. Baby trench coat and wiener hut boy looked at each other. "Or you could just give us the coordination and we'll fly there. It'll be easier." Wiener hut boy said. "Just be quick. Not sure how long your friend will stay conscious." Trench coat said. She hesitated and looked at her friend who nodded faintly. She pulled a face and told them where it was. She quickly got into the car and started the engine as soon as they disappeared. _'Oh great Douche bag got shotgun'_ She scowled inwardly as she drove off. 

When they arrived she quickly got out and unlocked the door as hell boy and angel face half supported half carried her friend in. She locked the door behind them after they had all came in. "_Well,_ make yourself at home I guess" she said as she rolled her eyes. Douche-bag noticing the sarcasm raised his eyebrows and replied in her face "_Well_, _you're welcome. _So should we go or _you know –" _Moose boy interrupted him before he could say anything rude "Or maybe we could you know introduce ourselves to you and your lovely friend over here…I'm –"She rolled her eyes "We know who you douche-bags are" Her friend eyed her curiously and said in a soft pained voice after not have fully recovered "It's them? Are you sure….?" She looked straight into her eyes and nodded seriously "Yes Lydia…It _is_ them" Lydia looked like she was about to faint right then. "Ugh why us and why now…" Julia mumbled. "Wait, are you saying you _know _us? " "The Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, their angel Castiel, Adam Winch- ""Milligan" Lydia interrupted "What? He doesn't like to be called a Winchester…" Julia shook her head while chuckling softly "Er...Right, Adam Milligan and…. I'm not sure about this one" As she pointed to angel face "Samandriel, It's Samandriel" He replied "Alright…Sa…man..driel?" She tested the name on her tongue It was long and confusing _'Why can't he have a shorter name… ' _she thought 

"Wait wowh wowh wowh , How do _you _know who _we _are?" Dean said. She raised her eyebrows are him and crossed her arms "You're way more popular than you think you know…you and your brother, Castiel and Adam and soon Samandriel" They all looked at her curiously as if asking for an explanation well except Lydia. She passed out from exhaustion and currently has her head on Adams shoulder. She looked at them and said "You're unknown among the humans but every angel in heaven, every demon in hell knows you and your story." She walked to the window and stared out. "We heard stories of The Winchesters and their _stupid little angel_…stories of a Winchester boy in Lucifer's cage …The screams of torture…we heard a lot of stories" "Wait, so you two" Sam pointed to her and 'sleeping beauty' over there "are hunters?" Julia sighed and got up "Hunters hunt, we run…We want no part in this from the beginning but fate hates us" She turned to them and said in a soft tone "So, you going to stay here or what?" Sam and Dean looked at each other when Dean said "If you two are being you know _hunted…_how are you guys still alive?" She rolled her eyes and motioned towards the whole place "We got protection okay? We're not that dumb to not put up protection and traps and such…and so far they are still quite strong" "So you going to stay or not?" Sam looked at Dean in slight shock "I guess we could stay for a while if you don't mind? I mean it's the safest place we got I guess." Dean mumbled something that sounded something like "No place like _home_" 

Days past and things were quite _normal. _Well Julia and Lydia continue going out to hang out and buy Christmas presents. They came home chattering away like normal. They played in the snow like kids. They watched Doctor Who, Sherlock and YouTube videos and fangirled and cried various times. And they actually got used to the three Winchesters and two angels in the house and actually maybe got to know them better and made friends. The girls may have gotten _too used _to one or two of them; they might actually have a crush on them. Yes they got home to **_kids_**_ fighting over something_ which really made a mess in the cabin a few times and yes _there were _monsters and demons on them but the Winchesters did their best to keep them away from them. 

It was Christmas Eve and the Winchester brothers were in the kitchen and the angels and Adam were in the living room when they all heard a squeal from Julia's room.

"It's either they're…what is it? " Dean asked Sam "Fangirling?" Sam replied "Yeah that or a demon, which is less likely to happen" Sam chuckled "They would get along well with Charlie" Dean just snorted as his way to end the conversation. 

A few seconds later they all heard Julia and Lydia counting down loudly in their room. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! -" Dean and Sam came into the living. "What's the ruckus all about?" Dean asked slightly annoyed. "Well, they're probably counting down till 12… it _is _Christmas Eve..." Adam said while staring at the door of their room. 

"3! 2! 1! "The two girls ran out and they were wearing two over sized Christmas sweaters and sweatpants. Julia was wearing a Santa hat and Lydia was wearing a reindeer antlers headband. "Merry Christmas!" They squealed in joy. 

The three brothers looked at each other and back at them. They all smiled and broke out in laughter. Even the angles seemed amused and smiled. "Merry Christmas" They replied. Adam got up and went to Lydia's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well who wants some of Lydia's special Christmas pie?" Julia looked at Lydia in shock. 

'And since when did this happen? That little bitch'

She raised an eyebrow at her and she just winked at her as she and Adam walked to the kitchen with Dean following like an excited dog. 

They were all sat at the fireplace chatting while Christmas music played in the Christmassy air. Julia was talking or maybe rambling to Dean about Christmas things when Lydia and Adam came in carrying trays with pies, cookies and hot chocolate. 

"C'mon you two love birds…" Lydia said to Julia and Dean "pie's here" She shot her a look as her face started burning while Dean looked at her in confusion followed by a smirk. Lydia laughed as Adam and Sam smiled like they knew something Julia and Dean didn't. 

Lydia sat on Julia's right with Adam beside her and Dean beside Julia. Lydia was taking a bite of her apple pie when she saw the angles who were stuffing their faces with the pie and cookies. She chocked and laughed as she elbowed Julia and motioned towards the angles. Julia saw what she was laughing about and started laughing. The guys all looked at them weirdly. 

Dean cleared his throat. Julia quickly recovered and blushed while Lydia was gasping lightly for air. "Er…" She coughed "Sorry 'bout that…." There was a moment of awkward silence when Lydia spoke up. _'Oh so now she recovers' _Julia mentally rolled her eyes. "Sorry it was just… Cas and Sandy…" She laughed slightly before stopping "I guess they never tried pie or cookies before, eh?" They all looked at the angles and laughed. Sandy blushed and said shyly "Sorry…it was just really good" Lydia apparently amused said that it was fine and asked them if they wanted more. 

They continued chattering away and fooling around and occasionally nibbling on some cookies and singing Christmas songs. Halfway through Kevin and Charlie knocked on the door while Charlie demanded to let them in and saying about how rude it was to spend Christmas without them.

Charlie was telling the jolly group some jokes when Dean got up and went into the kitchen. Julia watched him go when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to Lydia who was beside her.

"Go after him, Jules" she whispered to her. "But-"She looked at her with her serious face "No buts. You have waited for this moment a long time now, Jules…I bet you even wished for it." But she was too stubborn as usual "I mean yeah but what if- "This was it for Julia...She knew she would be going after him because Lydia was giving her best puppy dog eyes "C'mon Jules…Pleasseee" She groaned and said "Fine. I'll go…but if anything happens it'll be your fault." She was getting up when she said "Btw…you are getting better at those puppy eyes" She snorted and said in her final reply "Yeah you should see Sam's" 

She got up and excused herself and went into the kitchen after Dean. He was leaning against the counter staring out the window while drinking a beer. He didn't notice her yet. She walked towards him and leaned against the counter beside him and said "Beautiful ain't it?" Dean looked at his beer bottle then back out as he drank again. "Christmas? Eh, it's all just colors everywhere with white snow falling" Julie smiled and stared at a fox running through the snow "You love it though don't you…? All the colors, the snow, the laughter,…" She paused for a while then continued more quietly "the fact that we're starting to become closer as a family…and maybe something more…" He side glanced at her and said "Hm…_maybe_" He placed his beer down and walked to the door. She followed behind when he stopped. She didn't see him stop so that resulted into her bumping him and almost falling over if not for Dean. He caught her and held her at his chest as reflexes. 

Julia blushed furiously and stuttered. She quickly pushed away. Dean let her go but not completely. "Erm…" she coughed nervously as she tried to cover her burning face and not have any eye contact at all "D-Dean… could you erm…Like l-let me g-go…?" _'Aw great yeah sure make a fool out of yourself I can't believe this is happening what __**is **__happening!?' _ She must have said the 'What is happening' part out loud because Dean was staring at her and saying something. 

"Oh…Er…could you..Err repeat that again maybe?" Dean smirked and said "Well…" he let go of her wrist and pointed up "I think _somebody_ must be messing around with us…" She looked up and saw something she dreaded _'Oh no Lydia you must be fucking kidding me'_ her face probably looked like a tomato by now when a pair of lips found hers

You may not want to be in her head right now but yeah. She was fangirling like crazy but when realizing who it was her heart stopped and her brain stopped working. The lips left and she was staring wide eyed at nothing with her lips slightly parted. 

Then there was a clicking sound followed by someone calling her name. She shook her head and looked up while saying in confusion "W-What happened?" She heard a familiar giggle followed by a voice that she knew she wanted to strangle well before she heard what she said "Well young grasshopper..." She couldn't continue and doubled over in laughter and fan-girly jumps then replied straight forward "Well you" she bopped her nose when she said that "got bitten by the _looovvvveee _bug~" She blushed and covered half her face slightly then replied half pissed "Aannnddd? What does _that _mean?" She hit her upside her head lightly "Oww what was that-" "YOU KISSED DEAN YOU FINALLY KISSED DEAN Well he kissed you BUT SAME THING" She was shaking her so hard that she would have puked if not for Adam who pulled Lydia away. 

Everything came back to her like a slap in her face and she blushed _again_. She swore her face was actually burning with real fire and all. "Jules you look like an actual tomato…" She giggled again and jumped a few times on her toes. "Wow you're really bouncy tonight…You should stop before you die out of exhaustion, Lay" Adam said while holding her down by her shoulders. She replied with a pout "That's not even possible…" Her cheeky smile returned in a matter of seconds "_Well_… we should let Jules freshen up and you know maybe _have a talk _with Deany boy here" She winked at Julia and dragged Adam and Charlie to the 'TV living room' to pick out a movie to watch. 

Julia just stood there flustered staring at where Lydia and the others were. She rubbed her hand over her face and collected her thoughts before walking towards the TV room when she stopped because of a figure in her way. 

"It was just mistletoe!" She replied quickly without having any eye contact whatsoever "And I could have walked away" He replied calmly. She gaped at him then stuttered "B-but…I-I…Y-you…" _'Great Jules Just Great' _He raised his eyebrows at her then said "You said something about family and something more blab la bla?" "Erm…I don't follow…" She said nervously, He rolled his eyes and head and said "And I thought Cas was dumb" She looked at him weirdly when the pair of lips found hers again but this time without thinking she kissed back. 

She was the one to pull away due to lack of air. She leaned her forehead onto his and stared into his eyes. "Is that a yes then?" He said "To what?" She said in confusion. He pulled away and said "I'm not gonna say anything mushy" He cringed. She laughed breathily and replied "And I thought you hated chick flick moments…" "I do" He replied "Well you're in one…" She laughed softly and started to walk to the TV room. She paused for a moment and turned around to Dean. "Let's just say…Why not? Doesn't hurt to try…" Dean smiled at her and draped his arm around her shoulders "C'mon don't want to keep those bitches waiting" 

They walked in to hear Lydia, Charlie and Kevin debating over what Christmas movie to watch.

"Oh c'mon, Nightmare before Christmas? Isn't that like Halloween themed thing?" "No, well yes but no…Charlie, explain it to Kevin" 

Sandy was the first to spot them. He poked Adam and pointed to us. Adam looked at us and grinned "Well, the two _love birds_ have arrived" When Lydia heard what he said she turned around so fast she almost fell. And she was kneeling. She jumped up and clapped happily. "Yay! At the end of the year we might hear wedding bells" She swooned and giggled. Julia blushed and hit her. "So how was it?" Lydia whispered to her "Were there sparks and fireworks? Snow and glitter?" She paused then continued "Okay maybe not glitter but how was it?!" Julia hit her again, looked sideways then replied to her in a whisper "I'll tell you tomorrow" She nodded joyfully and jumped up "So, presents tomorrow or?" Charlie and Kevin replied in sync "Tomorrow" She clapped her hands together and said "Well queue the movie!" She dim the lights and jumped to the seat next to Adam. 

_'Did we fall asleep?'_ Julia got up and realized she was snuggled up with Dean. She looked around and Adam and Lydia were also snuggled up with a blanket covering them, Charlie was sleeping on her stomach on some pillows and blankets, Kevin was opposite Charlie in a sitting position against the couch, Sam was on the single couch snoring away, and the angels were curled up in front of the Television. She smiled happily at the sight. _'Family…We're family…' _She laid down beside Dean with an arm draped around his waist; smiling as she waited for them to wake up.

~~Christmas Morning~~

_Thump _"Oww…" She looked up and saw Lydia on the floor. Apparently she fell and Adam was trying not to laugh but she didn't bother holding it in. Julia laughed so hard she herself fell of the couch. In the end they both ended up in pools of laughter causing the rest to wake up. 

They were in the kitchen. Julia and Lydia were making breakfast for the others while joking around and may have caused a slight mess in the kitchen. They came into the dining room half covered in flour. They smiled when they saw the condition the girls were in. 

Music filled the air. They were around the fireplace opening presents. Each one got at least two or three presents which shocked some of them. They were all happy. Hugs, kisses and 'thank you' s went around. 

They went to a place Julia used to go to when she was young. There was a clearing deep in the forest behind the cottage. There was a lake which was frozen and a hole in a tree cleverly hidden, enough for two people. The place was gorgeous, snow lightly falling, the trees covered in snow were beautiful, old fairy lights littered the trees around the clearing with crystallized frost covering them, the stump from cut down trees used as make shift chairs and tables, and everything was just magical. 

"Wow…this is amazing, Jules… how come you never told me about this?" Lydia said in amazement. "Well…it was a long time ago and it never really occurred to me…until now…I used to come here alone or with my best friend…no one really knew about this place or where exactly it is even my best friend…only me" Julia said sadly "Well, it's beautiful and thank you for sharing it with us…" Lydia said as she hugged her. 

The rest of the day went smoothly. No monsters. Just snow, family, and joyful laughter which filled the air. That night the angles looked after them, Charlie and Kevin talking about things by the big tree and the two pairs lay down on blankets on the beautiful snow watching the stars. As a shooting star passed by everyone made a wish and everything went well.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked or anything but yeah this was just what I had in mind since Christmas is coming and everything...Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
